heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigger
Tigger is the deuteragonist of the Winnie the Pooh franchise. He is a fictional tiger character originally introduced in A. A. Milne's book The House at Pooh Corner. He is Pooh's best friend who's a toy. He is the secondary tritagonist of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, the titular main protagonist of The Tigger Movie, one of the four tritagonists of Piglet's Big Movie, a former supporting antagonist turned anti-hero in Pooh's Heffalump Movie, the tertiary tritagonist of Winnie the Pooh (2011) and a titular character and one of the three main protagonists of My Friends Tigger and Pooh. He was voiced by the late Paul Winchell and currently voiced by Jim Cummings, who also voices of Winnie the Pooh. Appearance Like other Pooh characters, Tigger is based on one of Christopher Robin Milne's stuffed animals. Nowadays he is most widely recognized as reinterpreted by the Disney studios, with distinctive orange and black stripes, beady eyes, a long chin, springy tail, and (the one detail originating from A. A. Milne) his love of bouncing. As he says himself, "Bouncing is what Tiggers do best." In literature Tigger is introduced in Chapter II of The House at Pooh Corner, when he shows up on Winnie the Pooh's doorstep in the middle of the night, announcing himself with a big bounce. Most of the rest of that chapter is taken up with the characters' search for a food that Tigger can eat for breakfast - despite Tigger's claims to like "everything", it is quickly proven he does not like honey, acorns, thistles, or most of the contents of Kanga's larder. In a happy coincidence, however, he discovers what Tiggers really like best is extract of malt, which Kanga has on hand because she gives it to her baby, Roo, as "strengthening medicine". From that point on, Tigger lives with Kanga and Roo in their house in the northeastern part of the Hundred Acre Wood near the Sandy Pit. He becomes great friends with Roo (to whom he becomes a sort of older sibling figure), and Kanga treats him in much the same way she does her own son. Tigger also interacts enthusiastically with all the other characters — sometimes too enthusiastically for the likes of Rabbit, who is sometimes exasperated by Tigger's constant bouncing, Eeyore, who is once bounced into the river by Tigger, and Piglet, who always seems a little nervous about the new, large, bouncy animal in the Forest. Nonetheless, the animals are all shown to be friends. In addition to chapter II, Tigger also appears in chapters IV, VI, VII, and X of The House at Pooh Corner, and is mentioned in several others. He is the only new major character to be introduced in The House at Pooh Corner; all of the others had been established in the earlier Winnie-the-Pooh book. Depiction and personality traits In Ernest H. Shepard's illustrations, Tigger appears to walk (or more often, bounce) on four feet as opposed to two. He is, however, capable of holding a pen with one of his front paws. Though Tigger is described by Rabbit and Piglet as "large", he does not seem particularly big in the illustrations. Pooh states once "He always seems bigger because of his bounces", implying that the other animals think of Tigger as being larger than he truly is. That assessment fits very well with Tigger's personality and his assessment of his own abilities, which he always overestimates. He is cheerful, outgoing, competitive in a friendly way, and has complete confidence in himself. Some of the things which he claims Tiggers can do in the chapter "In which it is shown That Tiggers don't climb trees" include flying, jumping farther than a kangaroo, swimming, and climbing trees. He never actually attempts any of the first three things in the course of the story, but he does try to climb a tree. He only succeeds half-way, being able to climb up but not to climb down again. Tigger also says Tiggers "never get lost"; unlike most of his other claims, this one seems to be true - he is able to find his way through the Forest even in a thick mist, despite Rabbit's attempts to lose him. Like most of the characters in Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger was based on one of Christopher Robin Milne's stuffed animals, in this case a stuffed-toy tiger. However, the word "tiger" is never actually used in the book. The term "Tigger" is used instead, both as the character's name and as a description of his type of animal. No other "Tiggers" appear in the story, and at one point Tigger (who has just seen his reflection in a mirror and mistaken it for another individual) comments he thought he was the only one. Despite that belief, he constantly uses the term in the plural, as in "Tiggers don't like honey." and "So that's what Tiggers like!", etc. The term is always capitalized. Adaptations In 1960 HMV recorded a dramatized version with songs (music by Harold Fraser-Simson) of two episodes from The House at Pooh Corner (Chapters 2 and 8), with Hugh Lloyd as Tigger, which was released on a 45rpm EP. Disney adaptations Tigger also appears in the Disney cartoon versions of the Winnie-the-Pooh stories, beginning with Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day in 1968. He has even starred in his own film, The Tigger Movie (Disney, 2000), along with his friends from the Hundred Acre Wood. From 1968 to 1999, Tigger was voiced by the late Paul Winchell. However, Walt Disney initially planned to have the character voiced by Wally Boag, but the role was turned over to Winchell after Disney's death, since Boag's performance of the character was considered to be "too zany for a children's film". Will Ryan voiced Tigger in the Disney Channel program Welcome to Pooh Corner, which ran from 1983 to 1986. Since 1990, Tigger has been voiced by Jim Cummings (who is also the voice of Pooh), with the exception of Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997), A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998), Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You (1999), and Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) in which Winchell reprised the role of Tigger. On some albums and read-along cassettes in the early 1990s, Tigger was voiced by the late Ed Gilbert. In the movies, Tigger sings his own theme song, "The Wonderful Thing about Tiggers", written by the Sherman Brothers. According to the song, Tigger is "the only one" — a fact that leads to his search for his family in The Tigger Movie. In The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and subsequent cartoons, Tigger lives in a large treehouse. A tire swing hangs prominently from a branch of the tree. In The Tigger Movie, Tigger builds a makeshift addition (gluing the shingles on with bubble gum, using honey as brick mortar) in anticipation of a hoped-for visit by members of his family. This "family room" is eventually relocated to serve as a replacement for Eeyore's collapse-prone house of sticks. The Disney version of Tigger appeared in both the TV special Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue and the TV series House of Mouse. Tigger is set to appear in the 2018 live action film Christopher Robin where he along with his friends reunite with a now adult Christopher Robin. He will be voiced by his current voice actor Jim Cummings. Personality traits Tigger's personality in the cartoons is much like his personality in the book. He is very confident and has quite an ego, he often thinks of himself as being handsome, and some of his other comments suggest he has a high opinion of himself. Tigger is always filled with great energy and optimism, and though always well-meaning, he can also be quite playful and mischievous, and his actions have sometimes led to chaos and trouble for himself and his friends. Also, he often undertakes tasks with gusto, only to later realize they were not as easy as he had originally imagined. As in the books, Tigger never refers to himself as a tiger, but as a "Tigger". When Tigger introduces himself, he often says the proper way to spell his name is: "T-I-'Double-/G/'-Er (T-i-gg-er), which spells "Tigger". Another of Tigger's notable personality traits is his habit of mispronouncing various words, or stressing wrong syllables in them (which is what Tiggers do best, which is why he's the only one remaining). Examples of this include him pronouncing "villain" as "villian"; "terrible" as "terribible"; "regulations" as "regularations"; "ridiculous" as "ridickerous" (or "ricky-diculus" in Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day); "recognize" as "recoganize"; and "suspicious" as "suspicerous". A declaration often made, is that "Tiggers are wonderful things. Their tops are made out of rubber, their bottoms are made out of springs." In cartoons, he is often depicted bouncing around in ways which would make such a statement appear to be valid. In The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Tigger is often well-meaning but usually does more harm than good. In the episode "Tigger is the Mother of Invention", he invented a bulldozer-like contraption intended to provide convenience for Pooh, Piglet, and Rabbit, but the invention proved to have disastrous results, and Rabbit insisted that Tigger shut it down; however, in the winter, a depressed Tigger accidentally started the machine up, and it proved to be useful by plowing snow around Piglet's house before malfunctioning. On another occasion, Tigger attempted to mimic a superhero, "The Masked Offender", bringing mayhem to the Hundred-Acre Wood. In response, Pooh, Rabbit, Gopher, and Owl (unaware that the Masked Offender was actually Tigger) staged a hoax in which they made an inanimate monster from a sticky glue-like material. The plan worked, revealing Tigger as the Masked Offender, but the fake monster (which was on wheels) turned on its makers, ultimately resulting in Pooh, Rabbit, Gopher, and Owl hanging by the glue from a rickety bridge. Subsequently, Tigger resumed his role as the Masked Offender, and saved his friends. It is also shown that Tigger will jump in to help without thinking about the danger to himself. On at least three occasions, he has nearly fallen off a cliff, and has fallen two of those times, to retrieve something important (Half of the map in Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, his locket in The Tigger Movie, and a page of Piglet's scrapbook in Piglet's Big Movie). Tigger's birthday is believed to be in October 1928, the year The House at Pooh Corner was first published. However, on Tigger-related merchandise, Disney often indicates Tigger's birthyear as 1968, a reference to the first year Tigger appeared in a Disney production, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. Disney's Tigger is also remembered for his song "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" when he made his first appearance. However, he was not included in the Winnie the Pooh theme song until the 2011 film. Film appearances The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Tigger is first seen on the segment Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. Late at night, Tigger introduces himself to Pooh, after having bounced into Pooh's house and onto Pooh. Tigger later attempts to eat Pooh's honey but dislikes it. Tigger then tells Pooh about Heffalumps and Woozles, who steal honey. Tigger leaves as fast as he came. Tigger is seen the next day, coming to Christopher Robin's house with Rabbit, Kanga, and Roo to find safety from the flood. Afterward, he is shown celebrating at Pooh's first hero party and then again, singing along to "Hip-Hip-Poohray". In the segment Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, Rabbit is seen becoming frustrated with Tigger's constant bouncing, especially when he ruins his garden. Rabbit makes a plan to lead Tigger into the deepest part of the woods and loses him there. This plan is foiled when Rabbit, along with Pooh and Piglet become lost in the mist themselves. Pooh and Piglet eventually find their own way home and run into Tigger, who reveals that "Tiggers never get lost" before he rescues Rabbit, who is still lost in the mist. During wintertime, Tigger comes to take his best friend Roo out to play. Tigger inadvertently reveals that he is afraid of heights when he and Roo bounce up a tree, and Tigger becomes too scared to come down. Rabbit, Christopher Robin, Pooh, Piglet, and Kanga all come to Tigger's rescue. While Roo is able to jump down to safety, Tigger remains stuck. Going so far as to promise not to bounce again, the Narrator finally helps Tigger to come down. Rabbit initially intends to hold Tigger to his word but relents when he sees how sad Tigger and everyone else is. Tigger then sings his song as he teaches everyone how to bounce. Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore In this short film, Tigger is portrayed in a more antagonistic light, albeit childishly so. While Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, and Roo are playing Poohsticks, they see Eeyore floating in the river below. After a somewhat successful attempt to get him to shore, he tells them that he fell in due to being bounced from behind, to which Piglet assumes to have been caused by Tigger. Sure enough, Tigger arrives on the scene, and he claims that his bounce was actually a cough, leading to an argument between him and Eeyore, but with some outside help from the narrator, the animals find out that Tigger has indeed deliberately bounced Eeyore. Tigger says it was all a joke, but nobody else feels that way. Tigger disgustedly says that they have no sense of humor, and bounces away. Tigger arrives again during Eeyore's birthday party, which angers Rabbit, who opines that Tigger should leave because of the way he treated Eeyore before. Roo wants Tigger to stay, and Christopher Robin's solution is for everyone to go to the bridge and play Poohsticks. Eeyore, being a first-time player, wins the most games out of everybody, while Tigger does not win at all, causing him to conclude that "Tiggers don't like Poohsticks". Eeyore's secret for winning, as he explains to Tigger afterward, is to "let his stick drop in a twitchy sort of way." As Tigger bounces Eeyore again, Pooh and Piglet decide that "Tigger's all right, really." Pooh's Grand Adventure In the sequel to The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Tigger is first seen failing to rescue Piglet, who is stuck on a high tree branch. This causes Tigger to question his bouncing. Later, it is discovered that Christopher Robin is supposedly kidnapped, leaving only a letter as a warning of his fate. Pooh and friends embark on a perilous journey to rescue Christopher, with Tigger tagging along. During the adventure, the map leading to Christopher Robin's whereabouts is torn, with one piece drifting over a log across a ravine. Tigger chases after but is unable to reach it due to his weak bouncing of late. The log then tumbles further down the ravine, frightening Tigger to a standstill. Pooh and the others encourage him to bounce to safety, but due to his insecurities, Tigger refuses, resulting in a rescue mission. By the end, the log breaks, causing the gang to fall into the mud below. Tigger is later given the chance to redeem himself when the group manages to find Christopher Robin within the vast inner workings of a skull cave. Unfortunately, the obstacle keeping them from reuniting with their friend is an impossible height. Tigger is able to gather the strength within his tail, and muster his courage to bounce each of his friends to the designated point, successfully leading to the "rescuing" of Christopher Robin, who revealed to have only been away at school for the day. With the misunderstanding that Owl created, cleared, the friends (including a reinvigorated Tigger) return to the Hundred Acre Wood. The Tigger Movie In this film, Tigger convinces the narrator to make himself the main character of the movie instead of Pooh. As the story goes, Tigger is sick of being the one and only Tigger in the Hundred Acre Wood and goes out to search for his 'real' family. After hearing about family trees from Owl, Tigger, who took the advice literally, tries to find a striped tree. When he finds none, he attempts to write a letter to his family. When no response comes, Tigger becomes lonely. Roo and friends try various methods to cheer him up, but they all fail. To make amends, they decide to write the response letter themselves. Tigger, seemingly deceived by the letter, suggests it's from the family he thinks about, but when Pooh and friends dress up as costume Tiggers in an attempt to avoid disappointment, he discovers the truth. Nevertheless, Tigger refuses to give up hope for himself and sets off in a potentially deadly blizzard to find his 'true family', having felt betrayed by his friends. Pooh, Roo, Rabbit, Piglet, and Eeyore set out to find Tigger. They do but are nearly killed by an avalanche caused by Tigger's loud, frustrated shouting after Rabbit somewhat insults Tigger's goal. Tigger saves everyone by bouncing them into a branch of the tallest tree in the Hundred Acre Woods. Tigger is still saddened about his family. At the end of the film, however, Christopher Robin explains to Tigger that Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, Roo, and Kanga are his family. Tigger finally agrees to this and takes a family picture to place in an amulet now belonging to Roo, Tigger's little brother. Piglet's Big Movie At the start of the film, Tigger takes part in Pooh and Rabbit's plan to extract honey from the beehive. Tigger's job is to help Pooh act like a tree and hold a decoy hive to trap the bees. The plan goes downhill but their friend Piglet imprisons the bees saving everyone. Like everyone, Tigger fails to notice. When Piglet goes missing, Tigger and pals can't find him, Tigger joins in the big search. In order to find him, the friends use Piglet's scrapbook filled with memories of the past (including one seen of him tearfully being reminded of the "family reunion" from The Tigger Movie). When Tigger and Rabbit get into an altercation they end up ripping the book. They repair enough to continue searching for Piglet. Tigger assists Rabbit, Roo, and Eeyore as they try to rescue Pooh from a deep drop down from a waterfall. They do but only with the help of Piglet. Tigger finally has a chance to thank his friend for all he's done and attends the party in celebration of Piglet. Pooh's Heffalump Movie Tigger is fast asleep in his tree house but is soon awaken by a loud noise. Tigger rushes to Rabbit and learns a Heffalump is in the woods. Tigger prepares himself to catch the beast and joins his friends on an expedition into the home of the Heffalumps, Heffalump Hallow. Tigger and Rabbit are separated by Pooh and Piglet and become trapped in one of their traps. After freeing themselves they hear the noise yet again. Tigger and his friends rush back home only to learn a Heffalump was in their home. Oblivious to Tigger and his friends, a baby Heffalump has become friends with Roo and they are looking for Pooh and his friends to properly meet. After spotting Roo and the Heffalump, Tigger is angered, believing the Heffalump is trying to kill Roo. Along with Rabbit, Tigger attacks the young Heffalumps (named Lumpy) and makes an attempt to trap him. He manages to escape, but after Roo lands in trouble, Lumpy's mother arrives and saves the young kangaroo. Realizing Heffalumps aren't savage beasts, things are set straight and the inhabitants of both the Hundred Acre Woods and Heffalumps Hallow become friends. Tigger, especially, warmed up to the newfound unity after he learned Heffalumps love to bounce. Tigger also appears in the sequel Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, where he tells his friends about the Spookable, a creature that comes out every Halloween. Winnie the Pooh Tigger is first seen when Pooh has a very important thing to do. Tigger spotted a balloon with Pooh and pounced it, thinking it was attacking Pooh. Later on, Pooh finds a mysterious letter indicating (or at least according to Owl) that Christopher Robin has been captured by a ferocious beast known as the Backson. Like the others, Tigger fears the creature and joins the adventure to defeat the monster and rescue Christopher. While the gang sets traps and bait, Tigger separated himself, believing only Tiggers can catch Backsons. Tigger attacks Eeyore, mistaking him for a Backson. Eeyore was left behind by the others because he couldn't keep up. Feeling bad for his friend, Tigger offers Eeyore a spot in his expedition making Eeyore "Tigger Two." Tigger dresses as the Backson to train Eeyore for battle. Eeyore escapes the scene, however, not wanting to join Tigger. Meanwhile, Pooh and the others accidentally trap themselves in a pit trap meant for the Backson and send Piglet to Christopher Robin's house to find the rope. Piglet begins his search in the forest and runs into Tigger, still in his Backson costume. Piglet rushes away in fear, falling into the pit with Tigger falling behind. Fortunately, Pooh creates a latter using the textbook letters that fell into the pit whilst Piglet was running away from Tigger in his Backson costume. The friends are freed and reunite with Christopher Robin who was merely off on a day at school. In the end, Pooh finds Eeyore's lost tail and receives a large honey pot reward for its recovery. Tigger was animated by Andreas Deja and voiced again by Jim Cummings. Christopher Robin Tigger returns in the live-action film, taking place during Christopher Robin's adulthood. Though much older and worn by the time of the movie, Tigger is every bit as energetic and enthusiastic as he was when Christopher was a kid. When Pooh fears that an adult Christopher Robin has lost his way, Tigger joins him, Piglet and Eeyore in traveling to London to save their friend. Tigger easily becomes best friends with Madeline Robin, Christopher's daughter, as he teaches her how to bounce. Jim Cummings returns to voice Tigger in the film, and his design stays faithful to Milt Kahl's distinct interpretation (the most notable differences being his eyes, which are now green instead of black, his stripes, which are now orange instead of black, and his eyebrows, which are now white instead of black, which does share similar colors to that of the real Tigger doll owned by Christopher Robin Milne). Television Welcome to Pooh Corner In contrast to Tigger's other appearances, Welcome to Pooh Corner featured a life-size Tigger puppet operated by a person. He lives with Kanga and, like another series is close friends with Roo. He is also depicted as having a talent for art. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Tigger features as the main character in the animated series, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. In this series, Tigger is shown to live in his own home, a tree house. He has many episodes that revolve around him. Several episodes show that he has two alter egos: The Masked Offender (a mispronunciation of "The Masked Defender)", and Tigger, Private Ear, who was based on a detective story Tigger had heard. In the episode "King of the Beasties", Christopher Robin is showing everyone their different relations (i.e. the animals they are based on). When Christopher Robin reveals that he is uncertain what Tigger is related to, Tigger assumes that he is related to a lion, and thus is the King of Beasts. "All's Well That Ends Wishing Well" reveals that Tigger has never had a birthday party. The friends decide to give him one, but Tigger becomes disappointed when his birthday wishes don't come true. Tigger and friends are later transported to a world where Tigger's birthday wishes can all come true. A different side of Tigger is shown in "Stripes". Tigger becomes unsure of his identity when his stripes are washed off after a bath, as Tiggers are recognized by them. During the episode, Tigger tries being a rabbit, a bear, and a Christmas tree, but in the end, Eeyore tells Tigger that he is always the same person on the inside. The Book of Pooh Tigger was one of the main characters of the live-action series as an articulated puppet. Following the adventures of Pooh and friends within the Hundred Acre Woods, Tigger served as the focus for several episodes, including "I Could Have Laughed All Night", where Tigger believe Kessie finds his laugh ridiculous, thus resulting in him vowing to never laugh again; "Could it Be Magic?", where Tigger decides to take up magic; and "The Autobiography of Tigger", and many others. Notably, in "Tigger's Replacement", Tigger goes on a journey to get in contact with his wild self, leaving Piglet behind as a temporary replacement. However, after overhearing Rabbit commenting on Piglet being an improvement on the old Tigger, the latter decides to leave permanently. In "Night of the Waking Tigger", Tigger believes he's spending too much time asleep and decides to spend his nights wide-awake from that point forward, which causes his friends to try to get him back to sleep. House of Mouse Tigger regularly made cameo appearances in the animated series, House of Mouse, often sitting alongside Pooh and the other characters from the franchise. During the opening, he can be seen bouncing throughout the crowd. He's also present whenever the running gag of the audience fleeing the club is utilized. In "The Mouse Who Came to Dinner", Tigger was mentioned by Mortimer Mouse when the latter referred to Shere Khan as "Tigger's Evil Twin". In "Ask Von Drake", Tigger was present during the headcount of all the Disney character guests. In "Turkey Day", he was seen sitting alongside Eeyore and Piglet as the two commentated on the numerous events occurring before them after finishing their evening meals. In "House of Genius", he is seen mid-bounce waiting for Daisy to wait for his table along with the other guests, much to his and the other guest's annoyance. In Goofy's Menu Magic, he was seen yelling at Goofy when he asked if anyone wanted more stew, along with Pooh. Tigger also made appearances in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse; most notably during Eeyore's stage speech and the finale song. My Friends Tigger & Pooh Tigger was one of the central characters for the animated series and was brought into the third dimension. Here, Tigger was part of a small mystery organization consisting of himself, Pooh Bear, a young girl named Darby, and her puppy Buster. Together, the team (known as the Super Sleuths), traveled throughout the Hundred Acre Woods to solve mysteries and problems revolving around both themselves and their friends. In Popular Culture * In Randy Pausch's The Last Lecture: Really Achieving Your Childhood Dreams, he asks whether one should live their life as a Tigger or as an Eeyore. Pausch indicated that he was a "Tigger". * Tigger appears in four segments of the Cartoon Network show MAD: "Pooh Grit", "Fast Hive", "Adjustment Burro", and "Frankenwinnie". * The Genie briefly turns into Tigger in the Aladdin episode "As the Netherworld Turns". Trivia * Chris O'Dowd was originally going to voice Tigger in Christopher Robin, but got negative reactions at test screenings and was replaced by Tigger's current voice actor Jim Cummings. * Tigger is both the main protagonist and the main antagonist of The Tigger Movie. At the end of the film, the only reason he became good is when Roo saved him from the avalanche. Category:Characters Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Animals Category:Optimists Category:Toys Category:Cats Category:Heroes Category:Tigers Category:Idiots Category:Geniuses Category:Sidekicks Category:Cartoon characters Category:Disney characters